User blog:DanteVin/Regarding Trivia and the "Shout-Out" Trope page
First of all, I've decided to return to this site after a period of Wiki hiatus (it's been months since I last made a namespace edit after all). There were quite some notable changes like the addition of Discord, ' tags not working again and such. I also noticed changes to the structure on some pages like the Battles and Events now moved into the History subpage, and a Behind the Scenes subpage containing some facts listed before as Trivia bullets. Speaking of Trivia (like what the title of this blog says) and the Behind the Scenes subpage, I would like to ask if it is '''beneficial for the wiki to contain all of the information found in the Shout-Out subpage of the RWBY article in TV Tropes (I've also spent some time in reading and editing stuff on that site). You might have already known that Shout-Outs are references to other pop-culture works. I also want to know your opinions if it is possible to maintain consistency of facts between this wiki and its Trope pages. It appears that most of the stuff mentioned in the said Shout Out page originated from this wiki, and that common trivia, such as the fairy-tale allusions of the four main characters are already mentioned on both sides. But there are some things I would like to point out: * Some trivia on this wiki needs "proof" for it to be counted, I guess? The Dance Dance Infiltration trivia section mentions that Daft Punk appeared on the episode, but there is no screenshot attached to the bullet point. The TV Tropes page had one. Would it be safe if we could add such images from the Shout-Out page to the corresponding trivia sections? (Dunno if there are risks to copyright issues and public domain stuff) * The Shout-Out page contains some details (that were supposedly according to a staff member, or those referencing other RT works) that are currently not mentioned in the pages of this wiki, such as the following: **''"Melanie uses Ling Xiaoyu's kicks which also used by Tifa in Dead Fantasy, this because Monty said he reused some moves he did previously in Dead Fantasy, but with different angle of camera to make them look new or different. She also uses the Flamingo stance parry and kicks used by Sarah Bryant in Virtua Fighter 5. Right after that Yang uses one of Lion's throws from 5 against her."'' **''"While Cinder is looking at Penny's schematics, you can see her model number as M374. The Meta from Red vs. Blue wore a M-374 Hephaestus Combat Suit."'' * Though there seems to be details which can only be described as "mere coincidences". It can be difficult to decide whether such examples are trivia-worthy: **''"Coco's weapon, a purse that transforms into a Gatling gun, is familiar to those who have played Devil May Cry 4 as the Pandora."'' **''"Penny's fighting style is pulled straight from BlazBlue."'' **''"The barrel that the farm boy is turning has the Compost King logo on it."'' The point is, Are these things trivia-worthy enough that they should be included in the trivia / behind-the-scenes sections, or are they simply coincidences that would only take up space in the Wiki's pages? Category:Blog posts